King of the World
by madeline.travis.9
Summary: ONE-SHOT SONGFIC! This one shot is about Kai. He has apparently been taken to a palace prison. He needs to escape. Does he? Or does he rot in jail! Find out now! -Madeline :)


*****Hey guys! How have you been? Sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories. I'm typing this is on my phone, so yeah. I'm gonna start writing one-shots and song fics! This one is a song fic about Kai! Yay! :) R&R!****** (song is in italics)

King of The World

_Smoke and mirrors  
It's a house of cards_

Stupid dungeon cells! I punch the wall hardly in anger. "Come on! Let me out! I don't deserve to be in here!"

"Oh shut it, Flamey"

"Rawr! Someone's in a mood!"

_Everybody has windows  
And big cigars_

The man had a cigar between his two set of teeth. The smoke from it hit my face and I coughed. My eyes started to tear up. I missed my family. My wife, Florida, 40, my twin daughters, Cat and Val, 14, and my oldest son, Avron, 17.

_The law of the jungle  
Is very new to some_

I was captured my this castle guard. I was apparently "invading their territory"! How the hell should I know where their territory is?! This kingdom is called The Polition Terriotory. The King was the worst. I loves the Queen because she was so sweet to me and me only. "Please! I want to see my family again!"

"Nope sorry. His Majesty's orders. If I let you out without him knowing, he will kill me."

"Fine."

_The animals are vicious and arrogant  
And they eat their young_

"These people are mean" I say to myself. I'm sitting in the corner of the cell with my head resting on the wall. I fell asleep at 10 PM and woke up at 6:30 AM. I must've been tired.

_I used to work my job from 9 to 5  
I just survived_

My job was taken by a little jerk face named Cole. Cole Hence, 38. Chrissy, his wife, Jeremy, his only son. Jeremy Hence, boyfriend of my daughter, Val.

_I was the king of the world  
I had every thing thrown at me_

My family must be worried about me. Dear god, please let me live through this! And let my family be ok. Amen. I prayed to God, hoping he would hear me.

_That the judge and jury could hurl  
I was the man of the hour_

I never even got to explain why I was on the land. Wow... I feel like I'm on a death trial. Someone help me! I thought to myself.

_I would claw and scratch my way up,  
To the very top of the tower_

Maybe if I melt the bars on the window! I have a special powered sword where it can melt things, catch fire, and burn. I touched the sword to the bars and instantly started to melt. Now I just have to claw my way down.

_Helter skelter  
It's a den of thieves_

I saw someone at the bottom near a rose bush. He climbed through the window. I started to grip the rocks very firmly. Now it's time to see my family again!

_Sea of errors  
That a greedy man weaves_

The man came back through the window. I heard an alarm go off. I got scared, so I jumped to the ground, avoiding the roses,

_A few really bad apples  
Always spoil the lot_

The thief saw me and yelled to the guards that I had escaped. Stupid-ass thief! I began to run as fast as I could through the forest.

_Rolling blackouts  
On everyone's block_

I suddenly fell over a branch and slammed face-first into the cold, hard ground. I then realized that the guards had stopped chasing me. I must've passed their borderline. Thank goodness!

_I go to work and try to make ends meet  
My life is over_

I was in the dungeon for about 3 days. It's no fun.

_I was the king of the world  
I had everything I needed_

I can finely see my family! I run and run until I see a white house appear in the mist. It was still early in the morning.

_I owned every type of girl  
I was the man of the hour_

I used to be a chic-magnet. But now that I have a chic, I practically don't need every girl.

_I would claw and scratch my way  
Up to the very top of the tower_

I finally escaped! I'm almost home! My legs are killing me!

_I was the king of the world  
I had everything I needed_

I finally made it to the house. I stopped and our my hands on my knees to take a breather.

_I owned every type of girl  
I was the man of the hour_

I walked in the house. I finally heard that familiar voice, "who's there?" I could tell that Florida was in the kitchen.

"Who do you think it is?" I yelled back just standing there. I suddenly heard running footsteps of all the people in the house.

"Kai! Oh god, Kai!" She jumped into my arms suddenly. She was crying onto my shoulder. She pulled back and kisses me. The 3 kids ran down the stairs and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry... "

_I would claw and scratch my way  
Up to the very top of the tower_

I love my family. They are amazing kids and wife. I never want to lose them.

_I was the king of the world  
I had everything I needed_

*****Well? Good? Bad? Review what you thought of it! Bya! No flames please! This is my first one-shot... *****


End file.
